World Lock
=How it works= A World Lock down deck is a lockdown deck revolving around Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD. All you need to complete this Lockdown is a constant source of monsters that Arcana Force XXI can send to the graveyard to activate its effect. Samsara Lotus Method One popular way to complete this lock is by using the following cards: * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD on the field with it's "heads" effect applied * 2 Samsara Lotus in the Graveyard or 1 Treeborn Frog and 1 Samsara Lotus. During your End Phase, if XXI is on the field and he has his Heads effect applied, you resurrect the 2 Lotus' from your Graveyard (using their effects) and then Tribute them for XXI's effect, skipping your opponent's next turn. On your next turn, attack your opponent (preferably after clearing your opponent's backrow a turn earlier), and then ending, once again resurrecting the Lotus needed for XXI's effect and tributing them for another turn skip. This is repeated until your opponent has lost, and can't be stopped once it begins. It is much safer to do this after their Spells and Traps are empty, preventing you from falling to a Sakuretsu Armor or Mirror Force, ect. If for any reason you find a Spell or Trap card on your side of the field, a good backup is Black Ptera. Cards recommended for this deck Monsters * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD * Armageddon Knight * Samsara Lotus * Treeborn Frog * Mystic Tomato * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Gellenduo * Black Ptera Spells * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Monster Reborn * Lightning Vortex * Emergency Provisions * Cold Wave * Burial from a Different Dimension * Foolish Burial * Seed of Deception * Second Coin Toss * Scapegoat * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Giant Trunade Traps The Traps are optional. This is because Samsara Lotus and Treeborn Frog cannot be special summoned if there are magic/traps on your side of the field. * Reversal of Fate * Malevolent Catastrophe D.D.Scout Plane/Strike Ninja Method Another alternative for the lock uses the following cards: * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD on the field with it's "heads" effect applied * 2 D.D. Scout Plane in the graveyard. * 1 Strike Ninja or 1 Bazoo the Soul-Eater on the field. During your Main Phase, activate the effect of Strike Ninja to remove from play 2 D.D. Scout Planes. During your End Phase, because of their effect, your D.D. Scout Planes are special summoned to the field and Strike Ninja returns as well. Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD sends these two D.D. Scout Planes to the graveyard to trigger its effect, and this loop repeats until the duel ends. This method is superior, though less popular than the one using Samsara Lotus, because it allows the user to use spells such as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, Light Barrier, and other helpful spells that last long on the field, as well as Allure of Darkness, which isn't usable in the Samsara Strategy due to the fact of how inconvenient it is to have Samsara Lotus removed from play. Also, because Strike Ninja is searchable with cards like Reinforcement of the Army, the combo is simple and more practical to complete. An important thing to know about this strategy is that if the World cannot send a monster to the Graveyard, then it cannot skip the opponent's turn. Therefore, Dimensional Fissure and Macro Cosmos cannot work in here, and also, this combo finds it difficult to win against Macro Cosmos Decks. Cards Recommended for this Deck Monsters * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD * Armageddon Knight * Dark Grepher * D.D. Scout Plane * Strike Ninja * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Dark Nephthys Spells * Mystical Space Typhoon * Second Coin Toss * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Allure of Darkness * Light Barrier * Reinforcement of the Army * Giant Trunade * Foolish Burial Traps * Royal Decree * Reversal of Fate Plaguespreader Zombie/Quillbolt Hedgehog method This method uses the following cards: *Arcana Force XXI - The World *Imperial Iron Wall *Plaguespreader Zombie *Quillbolt Hedgehog It works in a similar fashion to the Zombie Wall OTK or Quillbolt Loop. Once The World is summoned, return a card to the top of your deck to revive a Plaguespreader Zombie which you have already dumped in the Graveyard. Now that a Tuner monster is on the field, you can also revive Quillbolt Hedgehog. Tribute these two for The World's effect to skip your opponent's next turn. Your hand will never run out of cards, even if you only have one card in it when you start (you must have at least 1), since you will continually draw the card you put on top of your deck, then return it to the top of your deck. The downside of this deck is that since it is reliant on Imperial Iron Wall, it can be difficult to clear your opponent's backfield without ruining the lockdown. Makyura the Destructor and Cathedral of Nobles can help alleviate this in Traditional Format, but in Advanced format you must simply rely on your opponent not having enough powerful Spells or Traps to ruin the lockdown. It's also a good idea to keep Seven Tools of the Bandit and Trap Jammer handy. Note that, because of Imperial Iron Wall, this method cannot overlap with the other two outlined above. Monsters *Arcana Force XXI - The World *Arcana Force III - The Empress for quickly summoning The World *Arcana Force VI - The Lovers as an alternative to The Empress *Plaguespreader Zombie *Quillbolt Hedgehog *Mask of Darkness *A Cat of Ill Omen Spell Cards *Foolish Burial *Light Barrier *Heavy Storm *Mystical Space Typhoon Trap Cards *Imperial Iron Wall *Reversal of Fate *Lucky Chance *Trap Jammer *Seven Tools of the Bandit Token Method * Use Scapegoat or Stray Lambs for Arcana Force XXI - The World's effect. Category:Deck Type